Mario Kart : Turbo !!
Mario Kart : Turbo !! '' Is a racing game developed by Nintendo EAD and was published by Nintendo in 2017 for the Wii U. This instalment is the follows-up game of the first Wii U title, ''Mario Kart 8. Like his predecessor, the race courses contains anti-graviti passages and underwater/air sections. The main new of this Mario Kart is the speed, can reach 150 Km/h. Game Modes GP Race in a four tracks cup against fifteen CPU to win the gold cup !! There are five difficulty levels : 50cc (easy), 100cc (medium), 150cc (hard), 200cc (Very hard) and mirror (extreme) Time Trials Play on your favorites tracks to get the get the best time possible !! You can actived or desactived the obstacles like Chain-Chomps, Shy Guy, Twomps, etc. Versus Race In this mode, you can play on the track you want and customize the rules like the number of laps, the number of CPU, etc. You can also desactived the CPU. Balloon Battle Play 2-4 players in this mode. Pop the balloons of the others players but do not let them pop your balloons !! When a player has no balloon, he is eliminated Sunshine Run In this battle mode, the player with the sun sprite at the end of the time win the game !! Bob-Ombs Blast In this battle mode, all item box contain only bob-ombs. Use the bob-ombs to explose the other players and win a point. The first player at four points win the game !! Battle Race Play a race... with 3 balloons !! Like in the balloon battle, a player or CPU with no balloon is eliminated. The first player at the finish line or the last player on the track win the race !! Turbo Race Play a race with many turbo path on the track. All item box contain only Mushrooms, triple mushrooms and golden mushrooms. Like in the standard race, the first player at the finish line after 3 laps win the race !! Playables Characters Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers * Rosalina** * Baby Rosalina* * Funky Kong*** * Diddy Kong* * Bowser Jr.* * Geno** * Paratroopa* * King Boo* * Prof. E. Gladd* * Petey Piranha*** * Shy Guy* * Toadette* * Lakitu* * Shadow Mario** * Wiggler*** * Honey Queen*** * Baby Luigi* * Wendy O. Koopa* * Ludwig von Koopa** * Larry Koopa* DLC Pack There are 3 pack already available. A new pack is announced ! DLC Pack 1 (The Legend of Zelda + Fire Emblem) *Link** *Zelda** *Ganondorf*** *Marth** *Lucina** *Ike*** DLC Pack 2 (Kirby Dream Land + Pokemon) *Kirby* *King Dedede*** *Meta Knight*** *Pikachu* *Jiglypuff* *Lucario** DLC Pack 3 (Sonic + Super Monkey Ball) *Sonic** *Tails* *Knuckles*** *Dr. Eggman*** *Ai-ai* *Meemee* Note : The stars is the weight of the characters. 1 for light, 2 for medium and 3 for heavy Tracks The 32 race courses are in 8 cups : 4 new cups and 4 retro cup New tracks Mushroom Cup * Mario kart stadium * Poum Poum museum * Daisy resort station * Mushroom center Flower Cup * Boo Mansion * Mario Circuit * Moonview hill * Peach Castle Star Cup * Yoshi Island * Dinosaur Dunes * Sky Citadel * Big Bully Underground Special Cup * Treetops village * Wario Harbor * Bowser Castle * Rainbow Road Retro Tracks Shell Cup * Wii Luigi Circuit * GBA Cheese Land * Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon * N64 Kalimari Desert Banana Cup * 3DS Shy Guy Bazar * Wii U Twomps Temple * SENS Donut Plains 2 * Wii Maple Treeway Leaf Cup * GCN Yoshi Circuit * Wii U Sunshine Airport * DS Peach Gardens * N64 Wario Stadium Lightning Cup * Wii U Super Bell Subway * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * DS Bowser Castle * GBA Rainbow Road ''Arcade Cup '' * Arcade GP DX Kingdom Way * Arcade GP 2 Diamond City * Arcade GP Bananan Ruins * Arcade GP DX Tropical Coast Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo EAD Category:2017 Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games